Brandstifter
"Viel Glück": eine einfache Phrase, die verwendet wird, um jemanden ein unechtes Gefühl zu geben. Für manche in der Stadt bedeuten die Worte eine freundliche Geste. Doch für den Brandstifter war es nichts weiter als eine verschleierte Bedrohung, ausgeworfen mit einem teuflischen Lächeln. Er sagt es nur, weil er wusste, die Stadt brauchte es. Sobald die Nacht anbrach, begann der Spass. Er schritt langsam und stolz durch die erleuchteten Strassen von Salem, mit einem Ziehen in der Brust und einem Hüpfer mit jedem Tritt. Er ist der, der die anderen in ihren Häusern besucht, das Benzin verteilte und dabei pfiff. Das einzige, dass du dann noch hören kannst, ist der zufriedene Seufzer, wenn ein weiterer Kanister leer ist. Drei Nächte später, zwei Personen wurden gehängt: der Sheriff und der Narr, der wohlmöglich noch eine andere Seele in der Nacht mitnahm. Die Stadt war in Schrecken versetzt; riefen Anschuldigen aus, verdächtigten die Nachbarn abtrünnig zu sein, nannten jeden einen Idioten, der nicht mit ihnen übereinstimmte. Doch er hörte in diesem Lärm nur das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Rauschen des Wassers und in seinem Kopf das Schreien der Leute, die verbrannten. Die Nacht brachte jeden dazu, sich ihn ihre Häuser zurückzuziehen. Jeden ausser den Brandstifter. Er hatte seine Arbeit noch nicht zu Ende gebracht. Mit einer Fackel in der Hand entzündete er die Häuser seiner Nachbaren, während er vor sich hin murmelte: "Entzündet!" Und die Schreie in seinem Kopf wurden real, sehr, sehr real. Statistiken Name: Brandstifter (engl. Arsonist oder Arso) Orientierung: Neutral Mord Fähigkeit: Übergiesse deine Opfer mit Benzin und zünde sie anschliessend an. Attribute: * Du kannst in der Nacht ein Ziel wählen, um es mit Benzin zu übergiessen. Sobald du dich selbst anwählst, werden alle mit bezinübergossenen Spieler sterben. Es ist eine unaufhaltbare Attacke. * Wählst du keine Aktion, reinigst du dich selbst d.h. du bist nicht (mehr) mit Benzin übergossen. Das kann sinnvoll sein, wenn es mehrere Brandstifter gibt. * Du hast eine Entdeckungs-Immunität. Ziel: Bleib am Leben, um jeden in Flammen aufgehen zu sehen. Voraussetzungen für den Sieg: * Du musst alle Mitglieder der Stadt töten * Du musst alle Mitglieder der Mafia töten * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du gewinnt mit anderen Brandstiftern * Du gewinnt mit den Hexen * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Notiz: * Deine Ziele werden es nicht wissen, wenn du sie mit Benzin überschüttest. Auch nicht, wenn es sich um einen anderen Brandstifter handelt. * Alle mit Benzin übergossenen Spieler werden von einem Ermittler als Bodyguard, Pate oder Brandstifter, im Hexenzirkel Modus zusätzlich als Kreuzritter, verdächtigt. Die Gemahlin erkennt sie stattdessen alle als Brandstifter. Auf Hexen oder den Hexenführer hat es ebenfalls keinen Einfluss. * Wer vom Vergelter wiederbelebt wird, ist danach nicht übergossen, egal wie er starb. * Ein Veteran wird auch übergossen, wenn er alarmiert ist. * Ein Schutzengel kann das Benzin von seinem Ziel wegnehmen. * Wenn es mehrere Brandstifter gibt, wirst du auch die Ziele anzünden, die deine Kollegen übergossen haben. Das macht es möglich, jede Nacht jemanden anzuzünden (dafür muss ein Brandstifter ein Ziel übergießen, bevor der andere es anzündet). * Nimm dich von einem Spion in Acht, der dich verwanzt; er könnte schnell herausfinden, wann du jemanden übergiesst oder dich selbst vom Benzin säuberst. Sei wachsam. * Jemand der auf irgendeine andere Art starb, kann noch immer angezündet werden. * Stadt Schutz-Rollen haben keinen Effekt auf dein Benzin, auch nicht, wenn du ihre Ziele anzündest. Strategie Als Brandstifter bist du für alle Seiten gefährlich. Deine Art zu töten ist unaufhaltsam und durchbricht somit die meisten Verteidigungen; du bist schwer zu enttarnen und umgehst den Schutz anderer Städter, wie einem Bodyguard. Zudem bist du der Grund, wenn die Ermittlungsergebnisse durcheinander gebracht wird. Kurz: du sorgst für Chaos. Kein Wunder, will dich jede Seite daher so schnell wie möglich los werden. Denn es weiss niemand, wer bereits mit deinem Benzin übergossen wurde und wer nicht. Wen mit Benzin übergiessen? * Die ideale Situation ist es, am Ende des Spieles so viele Personen wie möglich mit Benzun übergossen zu haben. Daher musst du herausfinden, wer sehrwahrscheinlich bis fast zum Ende des Spieles noch leben wird; um genaue diese Personen mit Benzin zu übergiessen. Im Umkehrschluss meidest du diejenigen Spieler, die sehr wahrscheinlich bereits durch andere umgebracht werden. Das heisst für dich: konzentriere dich auf die Rollen, die von den anderen Parteien eher am Schluss umgebracht werden. * Überschütte diejenigen Rollen mit Benzin, die einen grossen Vorteil zum Überleben haben; wie beispielsweise solche mit starken Verteidigungen, wie etwa der Pate. * Du musst nicht jeden mit Benzin übergiessen, der Brandstifter gewinnt automatisch in manchen Pattsituationen. Konzentriere dich vor allem auf diese Rollen: ** Werwolf: deine einzige Chance ihn anzugreifen, ist in einer normalen Nacht. In einer Vollmondnacht dagegen ist er gefährlich, wenn nicht sogar tötlich. ** Bürgermeister: Am Tag kann er dich hängen lassen; komme ihm zuvor. ** Veteran: Während er in Alarmbereitschaft ist, ist ein Besuch nicht ratsam. ** Gefängniswärter: Er kann dich executieren, wenn du verdächtig erscheinst; daher komme ihm zuvor. ** Vergelter: Er kann wichtige Rollen zurückholen, töte ihn daher, bevor er das tun kann. ** Hexenmeister: Er kann dich verhexen und töten. ** Medusa: Sie kann dich in Stein verwandeln, sei daher auf der Hut. Nach der 3. Nacht ist sie zudem so stark, dass du nur noch verlieren kannst. Schalte sie daher als erstes aus! ** Totenbeschwörer: Mit den richtigen Toten kann er dich in die Knie zwingen. ** Seuchenträger: Sobald er zur Pest wird, ist er unaufhaltsam. ** Moloch: Mit jedem Töten wird er stärker, lege ihm daher das Handwerk bevor er zu stark wird. * Der Überlebenskünstler und die Hexe können mit dir gewinnen, vermeide daher sie anzuzünden. ** Sei vorsichtig, möglicherweise gibt auch jemand vor ein Überlebenskünstler zu sein, obwohl er keiner ist. ** Eine Hexe kann sich möglicherweise auch mit jemand anderes verbünden und dann eine Gefahr werden. * Ein Narr oder Henker anzuzünden ist unnötig, da der Narr sowieso sterben will und der Henker ein Städter töten will, insofern dir somit in die Karten spielt. * Auffällige Namen oder Spieler, die auffällig im Chat sind, können auch von anderen Fraktionen schnell getötet werden, wenn sie nicht wissen, was zu tun ist. Konzentriere dich dann lieber auf ruhige und unauffällige Personen. Wann die Opfer anzünden? * Idealerweise willst du die Ziele dann anzünden, wenn du danach gewinnst. Das wäre, wenn maximal nur noch eine andere Person am Leben bleibt. Sollte die Pest im Spiel sein, wäre es gut, wenn noch eine andere Person am Leben ist. Das sind die besten Fälle, ansonsten verschwendest du nämlich eine Möglichkeit, um weitere Ziele anzuzünden und die schwindende Spielerzahl bringt zudem die Gefahr von den anderen enttarnt zu werden. ** Ein weiterer Nachteil beim zufrühen Anzünden liegt darin, dass die Letzten Wille deiner Opfer sichtbar werden und so Hinweise enthalten können, die dich entlarven. Wobei die Chance wiederum klein ist, da ein Sheriff dich nicht finden kann und ein Ermittler keine genauen Prognosen machen kann. * Es kann aber auch ratsam sein, die Ziele vor den obengenannten Fällen anzuzünden. Dies ist dann der Fall, wenn es viele gefährliche Rollen im Spiel hat. Daher ist es auch wichtig, nicht nur die Ziele anzuzünden, sondern auch zu versuchen, die Rollen deiner Opfer in Erfahrung zu bringen. So kannst du diejenigen als erstes ausschalten, die dir gefährlich werden können. Es ist ein Abwägen zwischen der Gefahr "Getötet zu werden von Personen, die du bereits mit Benzin übergossen hast" und der Gefahr " Geschnappt zu werden von Personen, die du noch nicht mit Benzin übergossen hast". * Bei mehreren Brandstiftern ist es ebenfalls ratsam, früh seine Opfer anzuzünden. So sind schnell viele Leute tot. Ehe die anderen Gruppierungen herausfinden, wer überhaupt ein Brandstifer ist, habt ihr bereits die Überhand. Gefahren * Du magst zwar eine Verteidigung haben, do viele nachtaktive Mörder, wie der Serienkiller und den Paten sind trotzdem gefährlich für dich. Wenn sie dich angreifen, stirbst du nicht, aber sie werden über deine Verteidigung Bescheid wissen und daher versuchen, dich auf anderem Wege aus dem Weg zu räumen. Mögliche Strategien dagegen sind: ** Du kannst behaupten, du seist transportiert worden. Es ist aber gefährlich, wenn sich später herausstellt, dass es keinen Transporter gibt bzw. dieser deine Aussage widerlegt. ** Du sagst, du seist ein Überlebenskünstler, der seine kugelsichere Weste eingesetzt hat. Nutze diese Strategie eher am Anfang des Spiels, das schreckt auch weitere Angreifer ab. ** Du kannst behaupten, du seist geheilt worden. Das kann jedoch ebenfalls vom Doktor schnell widerlegt werden. Zudem ist die Benachrichtigung beim Angreifer anders, weswegen er dich auch schnell enttarnt. ** Ein gibst dich als Bodyguard aus. Dieser hat auch eine kugelsichere Weste. Das veranlasst den Angreifer jedoch gleich, dich wieder anzugreifen. Die Strategie ist nur sinnvoll, wenn dein Feind gleich eliminiert werden kann. ** Solltest du öffentlich als Immun angegriffen werden, tue diese Behauptung als Lüge ab. ** Falls neben dir noch jemand in Verdacht steht, versuche die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Mache das nicht zu aggressiv, ansonsten fällt es schnell auf. * Rollen, die dich blockieren können, wie die Begleiterin, die Gemahlin oder der Gefängniswärter halten dich vom Brandstiften ab. Somit benötigst du mehr Nächte und die Chance steigt enttarnt zu werden. Daher kann manchmal ein frühes Anzünden auch ratsam sein. ** Halte auch eine Behauptung bereit, wenn du vom Gefängniswärter in die Mangel genommen wirst. * Eine Gefahr kann ebenfalls der Berater sein. Die Mafia hat ein Interesse daran, dich schnell auszuschalten, weswegen er bald die Stadt informieren wird oder die Gemahlin auf dich hetzt. Im späteren Spiel kann es jedoch sein, dass er vorsichtig mit dem Ermittlungsergebnis ist, da alle mit Benzin übergossenen Personen als Brandstifter angezeigt werden. * Ermittler sind weniger eine Gefahr mehr, seitdem auch deine Ziele als Brandstifter erscheinen. Am Anfang des Beginns oder sobald du deine Ziele anzündest, besteht die Gefahr, von ihm enttarnt zu werden. * Werwölfe können deine Verteidigung durchbrechen, daher sei auf der Hut, wenn er sein Unwesen treibt und schalte ihn nur an Nicht-Vollmond-Nächten aus. * Vampire können dich ebenfalls entlarven, da du keiner von ihnen werden kannst. Solltest du zudem deine Ziele früh anzünden, kann es passieren, dass du dich nun in einem Spiel umgeben von Vampiren befindest. Schaltest du daneben noch den Vampirjäger aus, wird es eng für dich. * Ein Transporter verschiebt deine Ziele, weswegen es geschehen kannst, dass du eine Person zweimal mit Benzin übergiesst oder sie nicht töten kannst, weil du transportiert wirst. Er stiftet Chaos, das nicht kalkulierbar ist. * Bürgermeister sind eine zweitrangige Gefahr, da sich viele andere böse Rollen um ihn kümmern. Er kann dich aber bedrängen, deine Rolle preiszugeben und dich leicht selbst hängen. * Nimm dich ebenfalls vor dem Veteranen in Acht, er könnte dich töten, wenn du ihn mit Benzin übergiesst. Zögere seinen Tod daher lange hinaus und hoffe, jemand anderes übernimmt die Aufgabe. * Stadt Schutzrollen sind in der Regel kaum eine Gefahr. Mit dem Glück auf ihrer Seite können sie dir trotzdem das Handwerk legen. Der Spion kann dich beobachten, das Medium bringt logische Informationen über die Toten hervor und der Rächer kann den misslingsten Tötungsversuch der Stadt melden. Daher sind sie nicht deine Priorität, aber vergessen solltest du sie trotzdem nicht. Als was ausgeben Du kannst noch so viele Personen mit Benzin übergossen haben, sobald du enttarnt bist, ist das Spiel aus. Daher brauchst du unbedingt eine gute Falsch-Identität, um den Anschuldigungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Folgende Falsch-Idenitäten könntest du im Spiel nutzen; abhängig für den Erfolg ist jedoch die Spielzusammensetzung und die Strategien, die du selbst und andere Spieler verfolgen. Zudem fliegt jeder Schwindel auf, falls es im Spiel keinen Platz mehr für deine Fake-Identität hat, weil die entsprechenden Felder bereits belegt sind. * Du kannst dich als Überlebenskünstler ausgeben. Seine Weste wird deine Verteidigung erklären. Nimm die Identität am besten an, bevor du attackiert wirst, ansonsten wirkt es schnell unglaubwürdig. Sei aber trotzdem vorsichtig, viele böse Rollen nutzen diese Strategie, weswegen manche Stadtbewohner dich trotzdem töten, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. ** Ohne Stadtrollen kann man alternativ als Hexe ausgeben. Erfahrene Spieler werden dich jedoch fragen, wann du sie kontrolliert hast bzw. ob du ihre Rolle kennst. Spätestens dann fliegst du auf. Es sei denn, du behauptest, dich aus dem Geschehen herauszuhalten. * Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist, dich als Henker auszugeben und jemanden zu beschuldigen oder dich für den Tod durch Strick eines Dorfbewohners zu bedanken. Diese Rolle erklärt ebenfalls deine Verteidigung. Im besten Fall lässt dich die Stadt dann in Ruhe, weil du nur eine bedingte Bedrohung bist. Manche Dorfbewohner haben dich dagegen lieber aus dem Spiel und so könntest du auf von einem Gefängniswärter hingerichtet werden. * Falls du eine Stadt-Identität annimmst, solltest du unbedingt einen letzten Willen aufschreiben. Andere Stadtbewohner erwarten das, ansonsten bist du schneller gehängt als dir lieb ist. Die nachstehende Wahl liegt bei der Rolle des Bodyguards, da ihr die gleichen Untersuchungsergebnisse habt. Du wirst jedoch Probleme erhalten, wenn eine wichtige Rolle stirbt und du sie nicht beschützt hast. Einmal kannst du die Ausrede benutzen, deine Weste getragen zu haben, das zweite Mal geht das nicht, da du nur eine als Bodyguard hast. Zudem wird die Identität ebenfalls oft von bösen Rollen verwendet, weswegen viele misstrauisch sind. ** Du kannst auch Idenitäten annehmen, die nicht zu deinen Ermittlungsergebnissen passen und dann behaupten, mit Benzin übergossen worden zu sein. Diese Strategie funktioniert gut gegen Ende des Spiels, wenn die halbe Stadt bereits übergossen wurde. Sobald du diese jedoch anzündest, gerätst du in Verdacht. ** Dich als Ermittler auszugeben, erwarten die wenigsten von einer bösen Rolle und ist daher umso glaubwürdiger. Da übergossene Personen die gleichen Ergebnisse haben wie Brandstifter, kannst du deine Ziele im letzten Willen als Untersuchungen aufführen und die eine oder andere tote Rolle dazunehmen. Ein anderer Ermittler kann dich nicht enttarnen, da er die Ergebnisse nicht widerlegen kann. ** Gib dich nur als Bürgermeister oder Vergelter aus, wenn du am nächsten Tag gewinnst. Es ist ein grosses Risiko, weil du schnell enttarnt wirst und daher nicht die beste Strategie. Gegen einen Brandstifter spielen * Ermittler: Der Brandstifter verfältscht deine Ermittlungsergebnisse, weswegen du ihm mit logischer Kombination auf die Schliche kommen musst. Benutze dabei die Rollenliste und frage jeden Verdächtigen nach seiner Rolle. Sei zudem aufmerksam, wenn der Brandstifter seine Ziele anzündet. Lebt vielleicht einer noch, der behauptet hat, mit Benzin übergossen zu sein? * Mafia: Du kannst den Brandstifter nicht in der Nacht töten. Hast du ihn daher z.B. mit einem Berater enttarnt, teile die Information mit der Stadt mittels der Todesmeldung. Das ist eine Übersetzung des originalen Town of Salem-Wikia.